


Chocolate

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [13]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The table held lots of colorful bowls and a bunch of kitchen appliances that were as dirty as the men standing around them - it actually looked like it must have taken <i>actual effort</i> to get everything as dirty as it was.</p>
<p>Day 13 of 30: Eating ice cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Super late on the posting today, but at least it's getting posted. I had a long day. I'm also officially no longer ahead so honestly I might only make it to Day 15 at most. We'll see.

"Vechs! Over here!"

Vechs sighed. He'd had a long day of working on maps and recording, it was hot, and he just wanted to get home, get underground, and like...swim in his pond or something. But it was Zisteau calling from inside Town Hall, and Vechs would be willing to do a lot of things he's not overly fond of for Zisteau, so he grudgingly shambled away from the portal and towards the large stone structure. _At least it's made of stone_ , he thought, _so hopefully it'll be cool in there?_

Whatever Vechs was expecting to find when he walked into Town Hall it definitely wasn't Team Canada, Zisteau, and a bunch of others standing around a table covered in...something gross looking. The table held lots of colorful bowls and a bunch of kitchen appliances that were as dirty as the men standing around them - it actually looked like it must have taken _actual effort_  to get everything as dirty as it was.

"BdoubleO is going to murder you all in your sleep," Vechs noted as soon as he thought he was close enough to be heard. He was, but GenerikB popped up from under the table to refute his statement.

"Nah, Bdubs'll be fine as long as we save him some. He's on his way over anyway so if he has to kill us he can just do it here!" Vechs slowly raised an eyebrow, and Genny put up his hands. "Peace, bro, you'll see."

Vechs looked around. "What are you guys doing anyway?" Everyone laughed.

"Silly Vetches, can't you tell? We're making ice cream! Here, you try." Zisteau handed Vechs a miraculously clean-looking bowl, and swept a hand in the direction of the table. Vechs could now see that the bowls were filled with syrups and toppings and fruit and all kinds of ingredients. "Under the table is a cooler, so you go down there and get the ice and the milk and the stuff, and then you mix whatever you want together in a machine and then you eat it!"

"Did you make some?"

"Of course!"

"Was it any good?"

"Ah, well, that's the question, isn't it."  
  
"Spoiler alert," Pause cut in, "it wasn't." 

"Here, try mine, though," Beef offered, holding his bowl towards Vechs. "It's chocolate with mint and a little bit of blueberry. Some of us don't just throw half the table in a blender and hope it works out." Vechs tried it, and it was, in fact, very good. So good that he dove under the table with his own bowl and then began walking around the table slowly.

"You okay Vechs?" Etho asked, face doing a pretty good approximation of Vechs's suspicious eyebrow raise but it wasn't quite there. Vechs nodded. "Whatcha doing?"

"Science, of course." Zisteau rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you put the entire table into your ice cream, have I taught you nothing?" 

When Vechs was finished he had a bowl of very serviceable extreme chocolate ice cream, and when he put the bowl into Zisteau's hands and was rewarded with the stunned and wide eyes that he loved, he just laughed and got under the table to start making some for himself. 


End file.
